PED Marine
PED Marines are Federation Marines of the Galactic Federation with a Phazon Enhancement Device attached to their suit. With the attachment of the PED, Marines can utilize Phazon to increase the power of their armor. While active, the PED enhances the attack and defense systems of their armorsuits to levels far beyond the capabilities of a normal Marine's. Description The only encounters with these soldiers are in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The first PED marine is seen on Norion after reactivating Generator A. In the Cargo Bay, a trio of Marines is locked in battle with a trio of Space Pirates. Two of the troopers die, but the third one activates his armor's Hypermode and defeats the Pirates. Samus encounters other PED Marines on the way to Generator C while she battles the invading Space Pirates. In certain areas within the [[G.F.S Valhalla|G.F.S. Valhalla]], Samus finds the bodies of several PED Marines that have been pierced by translucent Phazon vines that seem to originate from their own backpacks. This suggests that either the Marines lost control over their Hypermodes during the battle against the invading Space Pirates and were overwhelmed by their own Phazon reserves, or were simply fused to the wall and the immense corruption on the Valhalla began to take affect against the Marines armor. While the increase in power granted by a PED is indeed considerable, it is limited by the capabilities of the original weaponry before the PED's activation. For example, a standard GF Trooper's pulse laser does poor damage when compared to Samus's Power Beam. When the PED is activated, the pulse laser does receive a dramatic increase in power, but it will still be inferior to a similarly enhanced Power Beam. Nevertheless, the PED is still a very effective device that can raise a standard trooper's threat level to approximately that of a PED-less Samus. Locations *Conduit A *Cargo Dock A *Maintenance Station *Gunnery Station *Aurora Access *Aurora Chamber *Landing Site Alpha *Landing Site Bravo Logbook entry Trivia *In a trailer for the game, a PED Marine in Hypermode is seen defeating a Berserker Lord with relative ease. This footage is not in the final game and may not be an accurate representation of the PED Marine's power. *In the same trailer, it is said that no Marines have displayed symptoms of Phazon Fever. A PED Marine is then seen with his arm twitching and shaking erratically, but this is quickly brushed off. Phazon Fever may have had something to do with the soldiers seen in the Valhalla who seemingly lost control over their Phazon prior to their deaths. It is also possible that their PEDs were simply overloaded by Phazon-based attacks from Space Pirates with similar technology or even Dark Samus herself. *The voice-over from the trailer describing the PED can be heard in the final version of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, from a terminal in Docking Bay 4 of the [[G.F.S. Olympus|G.F.S. Olympus]]. *An alternate, unused version of the PED Marine scan file is present in the data of Corruption, which refers to them as Phazon Marines. The text is otherwise identical to the version seen in the game. Gallery File:PED Marineart.jpg|Concept art File:DeadPEDMarineScan.png|Dead scan images File:ped trooper corpse.png|The corpse of a PED Marine whose PED malfunctioned ru:Пехотинец с БФУ Category:Galactic Federation Category:Norion Category:GFS Olympus Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Federation Marine classes Category:Creatures that can enter Hypermode